1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to graphics processing unit (GPU), and, more specifically, to a method and a system for supporting a GPU audio output on graphics processing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
High definition (HD) video and audio enhances user experiences by incorporating HD graphics and audio signals in media such as Blue-Ray discs. Although some computing devices may support both HD graphics signals and HD audio signals, these computing devices typically rely on a dedicated audio subsystem to handle the HD audio signals. The HD audio signals may be presented through audio output devices such as amplifiers. To achieve even better sound quality than the HD audio signals, the computing devices may need to include additional audio processing hardware, which increases the overall cost for such computing devices.
Many graphics systems have more computational resources than required for the preparation and processing of HD graphics signals. As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is thus a method and a system for supporting an audio output that is processed by the GPU in a cost effective manner, so that the computational resources of a graphics system may be utilized and address at least the foregoing issues.